Lost Love
by Jemlela
Summary: Tony remembers when Metro Detective Justin Kemp stole away the love of his live. Takes place during Silent Night. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


Tony couldn't believe it as his worst enemy came in; Metro Detective Justin Kemp. There aren't very many people he hates. He really only has 3. Kort blew up his car, Sacks accused him of murder and Justin Kemp ruined his relationship with Nancy Vanderchlit**. **He and Nancy had been dating for 4 months when Justin stuck his nose where it doesn't belong. He had been a senior at OSU and had just broken his leg during that stupid football game. That was when he met Nancy. She was everything he had dreamed of. They hit it off and it was a great 4 months; but then things turned sour. Justin wanted her and he went out of his way to make it happen.

"So Tony; how is your love life?" Justin said with a grin.

"Shut Up Kemp!" Tony growled out.

"Gee, here we are 2 days from Christmas and your all alone. What a shame?"

"What part of 'Shut Up Kemp' don't' you understand."

Tony stared at Kemp as he spoke with Gibbs and as Kemp turns to leave he stops by Tony's desk to twist the knife a little more. "I will tell Nancy that you said 'Hi' So sorry to hear about your disownment."

If it was 12 years ago Tony would have punched Justin; but now there was no point. He just watches Justin walk away smirking as if he had won again. Tony could feel the team starring at him. They all knew he had been disowned when he was 12 and shipped off to military school. But to hear Justin say it like it was no big deal or even worse his fault. Tony couldn't taking everyone watching him and took off for the gym. At least there he could get workout with the bag until he gets his emotions under control.

* * *

><p>As Tony punches the bag his mind starts to wander back to the time when he lost Nancy.<p>

_FLASHBACK _

_As Tony finished up his therapy for the day, he couldn't wait to see Nancy. He is planning on asking her to marry him. He started therapy 6 weeks after he broke his leg; he has to continue therapy until graduation._

"_Hi Nancy. So glad you are here." Tony said as he walked slowly on his crutches to her car_

"_How was therapy?"_

"_He is trying to kill my leg."_

_Nancy helps Tony into the car._

"_Tony we need to talk." Nancy began._

_Tony turns to look at her._

"_Tony, I heard a rumor that you had been disowned. Is it true?"_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_My father; is it true?"_

_Tony couldn't look at her as he nodded._

"_My dad doesn't want me to see you anymore. He said it would be bad for business if I continue to date the only son of DiNozzo Industries who been disinherited. That it would look bad on my family."_

"_Nancy I am__** not**__ dating your family; I __**am**__ dating you. That shouldn't matter to anyone." Tony snapped._

"_But, it does matter to my father so it matters to me. Maybe if you called your dad and tried to work thing out."_

"_NO! He threw me out. I was only 12 and he wanted nothing to do with me. I am NOT crawling back to him."_

"_Then we can't be together. I am sorry but we can't." Nancy sobbed._

_Tony turns to stare out the window as she continues to drive back to campus. He would have gotten out and walked the rest of the way; but they were 3 miles away from campus and his doctor and therapist would kill him considering how much damage that would have done to his leg._

_Finally they reached campus and Nancy stops in front of Tony's frat house._

"_Tony, I am really sorry. I wish things could have turned out differently. But I have to do what is best for my family and my father's company."_

"_Yeah right. Goodbye." He said as he got out of the car_

_Tony walks his way up the pathway to the frat house only using his crutches for support. He doesn't think he needs him anymore; but his therapist tells him that his leg isn't strong enough yet to walk without them._

"_So Tony how is Nancy." Justin Kemp teased._

"_What do you want Kemp?" Tony hissed._

"_I was surprised to hear that you had been disowned. That would look really bad on a family like the Vanderchlit." _

_Tony realizes what Kemp is implying. "You told Gary Vanderchlit about it. How could you do that?"_

"_Easy, I wanted Nancy and she was dating you. Now she doesn't want to date you anymore, does she?"_

"_Fine, you win. Happy." Tony growled._

"_Ecstatic."_

"_Good you can leave me alone and stay the hell out of my life." _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

><p>Gibbs walks into the gym to check on Tony and sees him going at it with the punching bag. His hands are all raw and bleeding badly.<p>

"Tony, Hey DiNozzo. Calm down." Gibbs keeps calling to him trying to get his attention.

Tony finally stops and looks down at his hands all sore.

"I wasn't even paying attention." Tony answers.

"Is this about Kemp?" Gibbs asked with concern. He has never seen Tony like this before and Tony has worked for him for 8 years.

Tony nodded as he told Gibbs what happened with Nancy all those years ago.

"So as soon as I graduated and my leg was completely healed I fast tracked it all the way through the police academy and as far away from Nancy and Justin as I could get. That actually worked for a while until Kemp got a job with Metro PD. Now every chance he gets he likes to gloat how he won. He also likes to throw in my face the reason he won; my disownment." Tony finished.

"Tony, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you to lose her that way." Gibbs responds.

"I'll be fine; I usually am."

"I know you will; but I am going to call Metro's Captain and let them know that we don't want Detective Kemp here if all he is going to do is cause trouble." Gibbs answers.

"I would love to say that isn't necessary; but I'm not. If I don't have to see him then I don't have worry about him telling anyone else about how I lost her because I had been disowned. What hurts more than anything is that he makes it seem like it was my fault; like I had done something wrong to deserve this. I spent my entire time at military school trying to figure what I had done that was so wrong."

"Tony we need to get you to Ducky so that he can fix your hands. You know what I think, I think that it was Nancy's loss because you are a great guy and she would have been the lucky one if she stayed with you." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss. Let's get back to work."

"Nice try, Ducky first."


End file.
